


Panic

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Panic Attack, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers<br/> Character: Pietro<br/> Relationship: Pietro/reader<br/> Request: Hiya! I was wondering if you could do a Pietro/reader where he finds the reader having a panic attack (about something like losing a best friend) and he spends a long time coaxing her out of it and calming her down with hella fluffy stuffs.. Thank you sm and you don’t have to do it but I’d love it bro 
            </p></blockquote>





	Panic

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god.’ You whisper to yourself. You were hunched up in a corner of your apartment, your arms hugging your knees up close to your body. Half your mind was screaming at you, telling you that this wasn’t going to help anything. The other half was whispering that if was all your fault.   
You could have done something. You could have thrown yourself in front of the car that took her life. Your hands pulled at your hair as you tried to breath, but it was too much. The guilt was too much, your world was shattering around you and there no way you could stop it, there was no way that you could try and pick up the pieces.   
She could have lived, if only you had got there a few seconds sooner. Your powers, you could have healed her, if you had just got there on time. Maybe, if you hadn’t have asked her to meet you, she wouldn’t have got in her car that day, she wouldn’t have drove out and crashed into that lorry.   
You heard the crash from a few blocks away and instantly ran towards it, no even knowing it was her.   
Her body was mangled, her skin ripped from her face and arms, her limbs flailed around her.   
You screamed as you ran towards her, your arms outstretched.   
You cradled her, sobbing into her [hair/colour] till the medic pried your hands from her corpse.   
Oh god, why did she have to die in such a horrible and painful way.   
The door opened in your apartment, pouring light through the dark room. You looked up as you watched Pietro run in the door and search for you. He found your body quickly and sprinted to you, sliding down on his knee so he was in front of you, his arms engulfing your shaking body.   
“[y/n]?” He whispered into your ear.   
This was the first time he had ever seen you like this. You had talk to him about your past and he knew that you have had panic attacks before, but you had never had a reason to be so scared, angry, sad or depressed around him. Pietro had always kept you safe and happy and you knew as long as you were by his side, he had vowed to protect you.   
But he couldn’t protect those around you.   
You had know [f/n] since you were young, and they had been by your side, your loyal friend, even when everyone else abandoned you.   
But, now she wasn’t. She would be 6 feet underground, never able to see see her again.   
No, of course you would see her again. She would never leave you, she wasn’t dead. It must have been a bad dream and you were still in it.   
You try to get to your feet, pushing Pietro to the side. You had a thick layer of sweat cover your forehead and your hands were violently shaking. Pietro looked at you in confusion as you fail at standing and fall forward into his arms. You struggle.   
“No, let me go. I need to go see her.” You stutter as you try and get out of his grip.   
“[y/n]. She’s, she’s not here.” Pietro voice was breaking as he tried to stay strong for you, but he could feel his heart break at your state.   
“No, she’s here. She’s going to walk through the door and I’m going to go to her and we will laugh, like always.” You cry out, struggling towards the open door, but Pietro wouldn’t let you.  
“I’m sorry, but she’s dead.” His words were so blunt that it felt like a slap as you push away from him, but he grips you tighter.   
“No, she’s not!” You scream at him.  
“Yes, yes, she is. I can’t change that. I’m sorry, but you need to accept that. She’s gone and she’s not coming back.” His voice lowers into a whisper. “But, you can still keep her memory alive. Don’t blind yourself in grieve so you can’t see how happy she was. Her life was cut short, but do you really think this is how she would want you to be? Of course not! She loved you like a sister.”   
He began to slowly rock with you in his arms, humming a low and unknown tune that you didn’t recognise, but it was relaxing.   
He wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you against his toned chest, the other hand came up to gently stroke your hair.   
“You know, the first time I met her in that pub? When you went to the bathroom, she leaned forward and I’ll never forget what she said to me. She said if I ever hurt you, she would find me and make sure I was never able to have kids.” Pietro told you as you let out a reluctant giggle. That did sound like her. She was extremely protective of you and she would always make a point of 'inspecting’ any new boyfriend.   
She had approved of Pietro, both in body and character.   
“And one time when we went to one of Tony’s party’s, she got very drunk and told Bruce that she thought the Hulk would be amazing in bed.” Pietro chuckled as you laughed at the memory. The image of Bruce’s embarrassed face would forever grace your dreams.   
“And when we were approaching our first anniversary, she told me exactly what you wanted to do. You wanted to go to that nice restaurant in the middle of town. And when I asked how she knew, she laughed and sat me down and told me all your tell-tale signs. Like when you want to go somewhere, you intentionally walk by it and stare in, sighing. Or when you are bored but too polite to say anything, you roll your head back like your stretching. Or when your nervous, you twirl the end of your hair in your fingers.” You look up at Pietro. “She knew all this because she knew you.”   
You nodded, understanding now. She would have wanted to you to be happy, not like this. Pietros grip loosen on your waist as he feels your whole body relax, but he didn’t let you go.   
Instead, he stays by your side, rocking you gently until you stared to feel drowsy.   
Your eyes begin to flutter shut as your head drops onto Pietros chest, his heart beat soothing you.   
Your life was made better, all because [f/n] was in it, and you were going to make her happy and be happy for her, for her life, not her death.   
———– a few years later————  
You held your beautiful baby girl in your arms for the first time. She was utterly perfect in ever way and you were going to protect her. Pietro sat by your side, smiling at his new family, his wonderful wife and beautiful child.   
“What do you want to call her?” He asks softly, so not to wake the sleeping child. He already knew the answer.   
“[f/n]. Your name will be [f/n]. And you will be the happiest child there ever was. I promise I will always protect you. You were named after a beautiful, wonderful, happy woman. I loved her so much. I love you so much as well. Your my world, both of you.” You reach over and take Pietros hand, proudly.


End file.
